<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>writings on the wall by reylotrash711</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23984935">writings on the wall</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/reylotrash711/pseuds/reylotrash711'>reylotrash711</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>reylotrash711's one shots [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Afterlife, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fix-It, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Ghosts, Grief/Mourning, Happy Ending, Heavy Angst, Hurt, Love Confessions, Post-Canon, Suicide Attempt, Vision of Future Children</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:00:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,340</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23984935</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/reylotrash711/pseuds/reylotrash711</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe there was a life after death, a place where his family and the Jedi who came before them resided. He could feel his mother in the force, but he wasn’t ready yet. If he was going to go, pass onto the world that came after this, he needed to know that Rey would be okay. He couldn’t leave her in the state she was in now, he had to make sure she was safe...<br/>-<br/>Rey is left heartbroken after the events of Exegol, yearning for her lost love. What remains of Ben Solo follows her, desperately trying to communicate with her, to tell her that she isn't alone.<br/>-<br/>Inspired by the prompt from <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBloodOrange/pseuds/TheBloodOrange">TheBloodOrange</a><br/>"Ben’s been haunting Rey, his only form of communication is leaving her messages on windows and mirrors and one day he discovers he can lift objects. Lightsaber wielding ghosts are a safety hazard to say the least."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey &amp; Ben Solo, Rey &amp; Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>reylotrash711's one shots [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588801</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Yoda's Avengers - Monthly Prompt Exchange</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>writings on the wall</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy May the Fourth! I hope you are all having a lovely Star Wars day an enjoying this wonderful franchise as much as I am.</p><p>Thank you to Cecilia for beta reading this fic, you helped me a lot with this fic and I can’t thank you enough!<br/>You can check out her <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceciliasheplin/works">AO3</a> to read her amazing stories </p><p>This fic was written for Yoda's Avengers' May prompt exchange with my friend <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBloodOrange/pseuds/TheBloodOrange">TheBloodOrange</a>, take a look at the collection to check out her fic.</p><p>I hope you enjoy this fic, it is one of my darker ones so please mind the tags x</p><p>I also want to note that I listened to writings on the wall by Sam Smith TOO MANY TIMES when writing this.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“My characters shall have, after a little trouble, everything that they desire.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Jane Austen</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She was alone. He watched her carving lines into the hull of the Falcon, counting each day since Exegol. It made his heart ache. He followed her as she went about her day. Most of it was spent either training or fixing the old moisture vaporators. She worked methodically, following the same routine each day until she was working in a way similar to a droid. He hated that she was on Tatooine. Why Tatooine? Of all the planets in the galaxy, why did she have to return to the desert? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jakku was one of the largest sources of pain in her life, she had grown up amongst endless sand and beneath harsh rays that burnt her skin. He hated that she was exposing herself to such a harsh climate all over again, reliving such trauma all over again. But much to his dismay, it didn’t seem like she cared. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He watched as she blindly went through each day, the only thing keeping her alive was the sense of duty to the Jedi that rested on her shoulders. Most days the little white and orange droid who had come to Tatooine with her had to remind her to do the basic things like eating and washing. Rey didn’t particularly care enough to do either. Despite growing up with nothing on Jakku, she seemed perfectly content to starve herself now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was thankful that she at least had the droid, he noticed how she ignored her comlink and the messages from her friends. She wouldn’t even talk to Chewie. The droid seemed to care about her, following her around the homestead and helping her as much as he could. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The worst days were when she didn’t follow her routine. Not even the droid would be able to get her out of bed on those days. She would lie awake, staring up at the ceiling, too tired to even cry. He would lie down on his side next to her. He couldn’t comfort her, there was nothing he could do. But he desperately wanted to take her into his arms, to hold her and assure her that everything would be okay, that she could do this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tried. Every day he tried. Sometimes he would find himself screaming at her, begging the force to allow her to listen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>On one occasion, he was certain she had heard him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was certain that it had been the worst day of his death, maybe his life too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had been another one of her really bad days. He had followed her through the dunes of Tatooine after she had locked the droid away in the Falcon and insisted that she had to do something alone. She walked through the blazing sun, her steps never faltering, she knew exactly where she was going. Ben’s heart skipped a beat when they reached the sinking fields. At that moment, he had never been so scared. He watched, as she walked into the sinking fields, closing her eyes as she moved deeper and deeper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without hesitation, he followed her, screaming her name. But she couldn’t hear him so she kept walking into the sand. As it reached her neck, he came in front of her, cupping her face with his hands “Rey, please, stop this. Please don’t do this.” He pleaded, tears running down his cheeks. He pulled at her arms, trying to pull her out of the sand as it slowly began to consume her. He cried out, unable to move her, to even touch her with his ghostly hands that could only skim the surface of her skin, unable to hold her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben begged and pleaded to the force, the gods, anyone who would listen, anyone who could help him. “Rey, please, I need you.” He cried. He couldn’t let her do this, she had to live. The galaxy needed Rey, she had so much to live for. He couldn’t let her die in such a painful and horrific way. He watched in horror as she moved deeper into the sand. “Don’t do this, Rey, don’t give up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A flicker of realisation moved suddenly across her face, “Ben.” She breathed, staring directly at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded frantically, “Yes, sweetheart, it’s me, I’m here.” He said, trying his best to caress her cheeks. For a moment he thought she could see him. But she was turning around, calling his name as her eyes desperately searched the sandy landscape for him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Survival mode seemed to kick in then and she summoned all her strength as she scrambled to escape the sand. He watched her determined expression as she crawled out, using the Force to lead her out. Placing a hand on her shoulder, he tried his best to pass his strength onto her, to guide her through the rough grains.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To his relief, she seemed to move faster. When she reached the edge of the sinking field, she collapsed onto her back, gasping for breath as she stared up at the twin suns. Pulling his hand away from her shoulder, he fell down next to her, feeling incredibly drained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey lay there for a while, staring at the sky as the sun slowly began to go down and the desert became dark. She was motionless, her eyes scanning the sky as if she were trying to comprehend what had just happened. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They must have been lying there for hours when he finally turned on his side to face her directly. Reaching out, he tried to stroke her hair, once again wishing he could comfort her. Leaning closer to her, he spoke. “Rey, sweetheart. Please never scare me like that again. You are so strong, so brave. You can get through this, you have to get through this.” Tears were once again running down his cheeks as his voice became hoarse and broken, “Because... because I lov-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just as he was about to finish such a sacred word, Rey stood and walked away, making her way back to the Lars homestead. His heart broke. She didn’t know he was there, she couldn’t see or hear him. They were both alone...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>oOoOoOo</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had shaken him to his core. That night, he stuck to her side as she made her way through her evening routine, watching her every move in case she tried anything again. But she acted like nothing had changed, assuring the droid that she was fine and had just gone on a walk to clear her head. The droid seemed to go along with her lie and spent the rest of the evening beeping happily to her. Rey never ignored him, always replying and responding with kindness. He learnt that the droid was called BB8, that he belonged to the pilot Poe Dameron. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually, Rey announced to BB8 that she was tired and helped him get plugged in for the night. After bidding him goodnight, she watched as the white and orange droid powered down to recharge, her smile fading as the room fell silent, BB8’s happy beeps absent from the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a tired sigh, she made her way to the bathroom and Ben followed closely behind. She moved to the fresher and he turned away, allowing her privacy. He didn’t leave the room, he didn’t want to risk it. He didn’t trust her, what if she tried something again and he wasn’t there to at least try to snap her out of it? If Rey died, he would never forgive himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was the one who had inflicted this pain, he was the reason that she was hurting. Ben knew he needed to find a way to communicate with her, he needed her to know that he was there. That he was there to support her and lov-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sound of the fresher turning off snapped him out of his temporary daze. He waited a few moments for her to wrap a towel around herself, it would be so easy to see her nude, but he respected Rey. He wasn’t one of </span>
  <em>
    <span>those </span>
  </em>
  <span>men.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he turned, she was standing clutching the basin, looking at herself in the steamed up mirror that obscured most of her face from view. He stepped up behind her. Slowly, Rey raised her hand against the mirror. He watched her in confusion, expecting her to simply wipe away the steam, but she didn’t.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead, her hand remained still as she opened her mouth to speak, a sob coming out of her as she spoke, “I don’t know where you are, but I know you are out there somewhere.” She croaked, “I miss you so much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He watched as tears ran down her cheeks. Hesitantly, he reached out and moved to rest his hand against the glass mirror next to her own. He noticed Rey gasp as he felt his hand meet the cold material, condensation slipping onto his hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey pulled her hand away and he followed, watching as she covered her mouth in shock, her eyes fixated on the two handprints outlined on the glass. Before he had a chance to even begin to comprehend what had happened, for he was certain Rey couldn’t see him, she ran from the room and into her bedroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>oOoOoOo</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Rey woke the next morning and made her way to the fresher, Ben knew exactly what he needed to do. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once the mirror had steamed up, he reached forward with a single finger and began to write on the mirror as Rey stood in front of him, shocked by what she was witnessing.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m here</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He was going to write his name, try and explain himself. But Rey once again backed away, terrified of the meaning behind what she had witnessed. Rubbing her eyes, she pinched her forearm to see if she was dreaming, “I must be losing my mind.” she whispered before leaving the room in a hurry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He mentally scolded himself, Rey had no idea it was him. In her eyes, she most likely thought she was going insane, or being haunted by some kind of desert ghost. Ben sighed before following after her, this was going to be harder than he thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey was trying to make sense of the mirror all day as she worked, as if she were trying to work out a puzzle. She was smart, certainly smarter than him. But he found himself questioning whether or not she would actually be able to work this one out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He talked to her, even though he knew there would be no reply. He told her it was him who left the message, that he was here and would always be at her side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben wondered what he would do when Rey moved on. Would he still be able to be with her every day if she found someone else? The thought of seeing her in another man’s arms made him feel ill. As selfish as it was, he hated the idea of her finding someone else, loving someone else. He wanted her to be his as he was hers. Just them, together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once again he cursed the force for tearing them apart, for sentencing Rey to this life of unhappiness. He didn’t care that he was dead, he deserved death after everything he had done, after all the pain he had inflicted upon the galaxy. It was her he cared about, that she was safe and loved. He wanted to be the one to comfort her, to help put her back together, fix the broken pieces that had shattered on Exegol. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was content with staying with her forever, until she was old and grey and it was her turn to pass on. Ben wanted to see her grow old, to live a long and fulfilling life. He had been certain for so long that he wanted them to grow old </span>
  <em>
    <span>together. </span>
  </em>
  <span>That they could raise a family and live on a green planet away from the troubles of the galaxy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It continuously pained him to know that it wasn’t a possibility anymore. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe there was a life after death, a place where his family and the Jedi who came before them resided. He could feel his mother in the force, but he wasn’t ready yet. If he was going to go, pass onto the world that came after this, he needed to know that Rey would be okay. He couldn’t leave her in the state she was in now, he had to make sure she was safe. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Rey crawled into bed that night, he sat on the bed next to her as she stared up at the ceiling. “Where are you?” She whispered into the night. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here. Rey, I’m right here.” He replied, staring straight into her eyes, wishing that they could just be allowed this moment. A moment of weakness where they could be together, even if it was just a few minutes, like it had been when they were bonded. Back when the force would grant them a few stolen moments, when everything around them seemed to fade away and it was just them. She often had spent that time ignoring him, sending him cold glares and refusing to listen to anything he had to say. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But then there were exceptions. Usually when they were both too tired to argue or be cold towards each other. The force had connected them when their sleep schedules had matched up. They were in bed when they felt each other’s presence. It was Rey who had made the first move, shuffling closer to him and resting her head on his chest and listening to his pounding heart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rey-” He had breathed, moving to wrap his arms around her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ssh,” she had responded gently, “Don’t ruin this, let’s just have this moment.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had granted her that, despite how much he wanted more. He didn’t want just a moment, he wanted forever. They fell asleep in each other’s arms and when he awoke the next morning, she was gone. He decided then that he would never stop fighting for her, he would never give up on her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey sighed and got to her feet, pulling back the covers she moved to the window. Ben followed her and watched with curiosity as she moved closer to the glass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m probably going insane. Imagining things.” She exhaled against the glass, causing it to fog up, “But Ben, if you’re here, write yes on the window.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He moved without hesitation, his finger coming into contact with the window as he wrote the word.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey went completely still, staring at the word slowly fading from the window in disbelief. “You’re here.” Rey breathed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben simply nodded, wishing once again that he was truly at her side, “I’m here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey stayed up all night, asking him questions. Each time he answered yes or no on the window. He sat beside her at the window, watching her as she spoke, trying her best to try and direct her questions towards him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have you been here since you die- since Exegol?” she asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yes</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey’s breathing hitched, “All this time, I thought I was alone.” She said sadly, her eyes filling with tears. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben pressed his hand against the glass, leaving behind his handprint, “You’re not alone.” He said. He watched as a small smile spread across Rey’s face. She raised her hand, pressing it against the ghost of his, “Neither are you.” She whispered, repeating the words she had spoken what felt like a century ago in the firelight on Ach-To.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reaching out, he placed his hand on her shoulder. Maybe she sensed the ghost of his hand, maybe she did it unknowing that his hand rested there, but she reached up and placed her hand over his own. They barely touched but Ben could feel something there, a slight tingle in his hand where their skin almost met. They were so close, yet so far away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will you stay with me?” Rey whispered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben reached forward to write on the area of the window she had exhaled against. He wrote one word:</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Always</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>oOoOoOo</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next morning, Rey had an idea. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When I was on Ahch-To, I tried to burn your Uncle’s saber.” She began to explain. She was seated cross-legged on her bed, looking around the room as she spoke. He sat next to her as she spoke, watching her and listening intently. “But his ghost appeared and he caught it, meaning he was able to interact with physical matter.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wanted to ask her what had happened on Ahch-To and why she had tried to destroy the legacy saber, but such a question was too long to write out on a window where his words faded so quickly. It was incredibly aggravating, he hoped that whatever idea Rey had, it would help them find a way to communicate better.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If he could talk to her, it meant they were one step closer to finding their way back to each other. And once he found her again, in this life or the next, he would never let her go again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He would never give up, not now that there was a glimmer of hope on the horizon. That there was a possibility they could at least make this work until they found a way to talk to each other properly, maybe even see each other again, hold each other again. He would give anything to be able to take her in his arms again. Their stolen moment of pure bliss on Exegol left him wanting more. The press of her soft lips against his own, her hand caressing his cheek as she whispered his name, the adoration and light in her eyes as she looked at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They had finally found each other, their bond singing as they embraced. Only for it all to be harshly ripped away from them moments later. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stepping off the bed, Rey unclipped her new saber from her belt. “I’m going to place it in the centre of the floor, see if you can hold it,” She said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She did as she said, placing the saber down in the centre of the room before stepping to the side and waiting. Climbing off the bed, Ben approached the saber. Taking a deep breath, he reached down, hesitating before resting his hand upon the hilt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gasped when his hand registered the feeling of the cold metal that had once been Rey’s staff. Slowly, he lifted it from the floor. Rey covered her mouth, letting out a squeak of surprise when he ignited it, bringing the yellow blade to life. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He swung it around a few times, making sure not to hit Rey or his surroundings.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Coming to a stop, he stood idly, holding the saber. Rey broke down then, sinking to her knees as she cried. “You’re here. You’re here.” She said brokenly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Moving down in front of her, he replied, “Always, sweetheart, I will always be here with you, Rey.” Reaching out with the saber, he moved the blade across the sandstone walls, burning into it as he wrote:</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Find the way</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>oOoOoOo</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He admired her determination. Rey worked tirelessly. Day and Night she spent reading through the Jedi texts, analysing everything that could possibly be of help to them. She abandoned work on the moisture vaporators, they didn’t need fixing if there was going to be no one around to use them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She spoke to him now. The droid must have thought she was going crazy, talking to herself all day. When he could, he replied using the saber. On several occasions, she would burst out laughing at the sight of the saber moving in random directions. It was music to his ears, hearing her laugh. Rey was so hopeful, she smiled again, knowing that he was with her. Soon they would be together, he was certain of it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She still had her down days. Whenever she reached a dead end in her research and had to go back to square one. It knocked her down, made her feel useless, that their attempts were worth nothing. That was when it was hardest to communicate when she would lie in bed and stare silently at the ceiling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re here.” She said one night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m here.” He whispered back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you’re not, you’re gone, Ben. I know you will try to argue with me, but please, just listen for now.” Said Rey. Ben obliged and remained quiet, listening to her intently and making no move to take the yellow saber. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What if the force doesn’t want us to be together? What if the reason we can’t find anything, is because there isn’t a way to bring you back? If the force intended things to be this way, maybe we should stop fighting against it.” She said slowly. Ben’s heart sank, maybe she didn’t want this after all. He was holding her back, stopping her from moving on and being happy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She opened her mouth to continue but hesitated, the words lost. Ben watched as a single tear ran down her cheek, “I hated losing you Ben and I miss you so much. But I can’t do this anymore.” Rolling onto her side, she faced away from him, “Goodnight, Ben.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stared up at the ceiling, trying to process her words. She was trying to sleep, but the quiet sobs racked through her body. Ben hated himself for being so helpless, for not being able to do anything to comfort her or ease her pain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His heart couldn’t take it, the overwhelming sadness that Rey was projecting, it made his own eyes fill with tears. She wanted to give up, to let things be. Rey was so tired, so tired. The weight of the galaxy had been placed on her shoulders, forced to carry the legacy of the Jedi. The force had chosen her, paired her with him against her will, bound them together. He knew she felt empty without him, he felt the same. Even if he could still see and hear her, like her, he was missing half of himself. Half of his soul. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey deserved more than this, maybe she needed to move on. To try and live life without him and find happiness somewhere else, to keep him the way he was, a memory. Every option they had felt too difficult, too hard to manage. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The force was all-powerful, it had decided their fates. And if this was the will of the force, who were they to argue against it? Leaving her would feel like a stab to the heart, but if it was what was best for her and if Rey truly wanted things to be that way, he would have to do it. He would do anything to make her happy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That’s when an idea came to him, he could make her happy. Well, he could at least try. Ben needed to show her something, or more specifically a place. A place where his family had known joy, peace and even love. He had loved visiting as a child, maybe Rey would love it too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hopefully, it would at least be enough to bring a smile to her face…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Rey woke the next morning after a fitful night, he waited patiently outside the fresher door. She had asked him, whilst brushing profusely, if he could wait outside. He obliged, respecting her privacy as he did every morning and evening. Once she had finished washing, she would allow him inside so he could write to her on the steamed glass of the shower and mirror.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Today, he knew exactly what he was going to write. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Rey opened the door, he rushed inside and moved straight to the mirror and began to write. His fingers wrote out the words </span>
  <em>
    <span>trust me, </span>
  </em>
  <span>followed by a set of coordinates. Rey looked at them quizzically, slightly confused. “Do you think this place could help us?” She asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben wrote ‘yes’ as a reply and Rey let out a sigh, “Then that’s where we’ll go, it’s worth a try.” She said, her voice certain and firm. Ben smiled, it seemed a ray of hope had been restored after the night before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry about what happened last night, Ben.” Rey said slowly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He replied on the mirror. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It’s okay.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, it’s not.” Rey argued, “Please know that I would never give up on you, I will do whatever it takes.” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I know.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re here.” she whispered gently.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m here.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>oOoOoOo</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey packed her things, tidying up the place she had been calling home as best as she could. She looked at the writings on the walls he had left with her lightsaber, a small smile coming across her lips, “We have made quite a mess of this place.” She said with a small chuckle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben smiled too, shaking his head. In his desperation to talk to her, he hadn’t considered what kind of mess he was making of the walls. Their words would forever be carved into the walls, an everlasting message of his determination, of the hope they held close to their hearts. Scavengers trying to find anything of value in the ruins of the homestead would see the messages, maybe it would scare them or maybe it would tell them a story. The story of The Last Jedi on Tatooine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey sat down in the pilot’s seat of the Falcon, telling him he was her co-pilot now. He obliged and sat down in his Uncle’s seat as BB8 asked Rey what she meant. “Don’t worry, BB8, just talking about a friend of mine.” She said as she prepared to take off. The droid responded with a series of beeps, “Yes, it is force business.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just a friend. He supposed he could deal with that, if it meant he could stay at her side. Once again he was met with the possibility that Rey didn’t return his feelings. But he had a hopeful heart, she wanted him back, surely that meant something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>BB8 rolled out of the cockpit as Rey brought the Falcon up into the sky, leaving the sandy dunes behind. He noticed the sinking fields outside the cockpit window, a chill went down his spine. If they failed, he was afraid of what Rey would do, she was so certain that there was a way to bring him back. But after her outburst the night before, she had shone a light on the possibility of failure. No matter how many times he refused to consider it as a possibility, the fact of the matter was that it was quite possible that their current predicament was permanent. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey was silent as they left the atmosphere, finally leaving Tatooine and entering the darkness of space. She typed the coordinates he had given her into the Nav Computer and made the jump. Ben watched as the familiar blue lights appeared before them, signifying that they had entered hyperspace. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wouldn’t be a long journey, a few hours at most. He supposed it would give them time to talk about what had happened the night before, but Rey made no move to do so and he couldn’t exactly start a conversation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So they sat in silence, lost in their own thoughts as the Falcon moved through hyperspace towards their destination. After a while, Rey fell asleep, snoring softly in the pilot’s seat. Ben smiled, she was cute when she slept. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few hours later, she was awoken by the Nav Computer alerting her that they had reached the planet. “Right, Ben Solo, let’s see where you’ve sent me.” She said as they exited hyperspace. She called BB8 in to help her with the landing sequence, “Not that you aren’t an excellent co-pilot.” She directed towards him, “But you aren’t being very helpful at the moment.” Ben chuckled in response, happy to hear her attempts at humour.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He watched her expression as Naboo came into view and she began to land. Her eyes were wide with astonishment and she looked at the landscape in awe. “Oh, Ben,” she whispered, “It’s beautiful.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben smiled. He was glad she loved it as much as he did. He had always dreamed of bringing her here, to his grandmother’s home. He had often dreamt about a life after the war, where it was just them. They would walk through the green fields, laugh under the warm sun and swim in the crystal blue lakes. Live there together, maybe even raise a family one day. He had wanted to do everything with Rey, he wanted to show her the galaxy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was pulled out of his daze when the ship landed and Rey ran from the cockpit and he could hear the ramp being lowered. He got up from the co-pilot’s seat and made his way out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stopping at the top of the ramp, he watched as Rey moved through the green field they had landed in, basking in the joys of the golden rays and light breeze that sent the loose strands from her three buns flying. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Ben, this is wonderful.” She said, “Thank you for showing me the way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben smiled as he made his way down the ramp. He was right, Rey was happy here. She loved the greenery and the pleasant warmth of the sun, so unlike the burning rays of Jakku and Tatooine. This was a much better place for her to be than Tatooine, it didn’t remind her of her past. Naboo was new, a place where she could truly have a fresh start.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Whether or not that was with him was up to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their time on Naboo was however cut short. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That night when Rey went to bed, he found himself being pulled into her dreams. It was a feeling he couldn’t describe, like her mind was drawing him in towards her. He entered willingly, allowing the force to take over as a vision came before them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Flashes of Exegol came before them. The image of Rey falling to the stone ground, lying lifeless on the cold rubble made him sick to his stomach. He watched as he appeared at her side, pulling her into his arms. In the distance he could feel a reaction from Rey, almost like a quiet gasp followed by tears as they watched his body fade away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The images in front of them transformed, showing them flashes of an ocean, an island, a temple. It felt familiar, he had seen it before. Or more specifically, Rey had seen it before. This place was important, it held answers, he was certain of it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They moved closer to the island, watching as images came before them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Life. The animals who roamed the island. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Death and decay. The skeletons of those creatures who had passed. What remained of them fed new life, the baby plants born from the soil beneath their feet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Warmth. The blazing sun that shone down on them, a pleasant warmth so unlike the uncomfortable heat of the Jakku sun. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cold. Harsh waves crashing against the hard rocks of the island.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peace. Bird-like creatures protecting their young.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Violence. One of these bird’s nests being destroyed by the violent waves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But between it all, balance. The force. A balance between the light and the dark. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But there was something else, deep within the island itself. A cave, a dark cave. It was calling them, telling them to follow the darkness. Something lay within it, the answers they so desperately wanted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were so close if only they could-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was pulled abruptly from the vision. Turning, he watched as Rey’s eyes flew open as she woke from the dream gasping. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Immediately, she jumped to her feet and ran into the fresher, he followed behind her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She exhaled against the mirror, “You saw that too right?” She asked. Ben responded by tracing yes on the mirror. Rey breathed a sigh of relief, “I know where we need to go. That was Ahch-To, the cave I went to when I wanted to know the truth about my parents. It was before we-” she stopped mid-sentence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She didn’t need to finish, they both knew what she was talking about. The night by the fire, when they touched hands across the galaxy and were presented with visions of their future. He had known then that he would never part from Rey, that he would spend the rest of his life searching for her. And he had. Right until the end. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re close, Ben, I can feel it.” She said, looking into the mirror, “We’ll be together soon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>We will, I promise. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He wrote as a reply.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey smiled, “You’re here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He supposed it had become a mantra now, a way of reassuring her that he was still there and hadn’t left suddenly, hadn’t abandoned her like everyone else had. He cared about her too much to leave her, especially now that they were so close.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So once again, he wrote on the mirror, </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m here. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>oOoOoOo</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they arrived on Ahch-To, Rey led Ben down towards the cave he had seen in her dream, instructing BB8 to stay with the Falcon. The droid reluctantly obliged, opting to run some maintenance scans to ensure his father’s ship was running smoothly. Ben rolled his eyes at that, he was surprised the piece of junk still flew. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even as a child, the ship never worked properly, forever running into various mishaps. But it was his father’s pride and joy, he loved the ship more than life itself. He felt guilt wash over him at the memory of what he had done to his father. He would never forgive himself, no matter what good he did, he would always carry the weight of Kylo Ren’s actions on his shoulders. It was a weight he was willing to bear, he deserved it, it was the price he had to pay.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As they walked, Ben looked around at the island his Uncle had exiled himself to. In the distance, he could see what looked to be a temple and a village of stone huts. He felt like he knew the island, despite never having visited. He mused that it must have been what remained of the bond. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Over the last few days he felt like the bond had grown slightly, where there was once nothing, there was a small glimmer or something. A faded line leading them back to each other. They were so close. The force was guiding them to the answers they needed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Together they walked in the direction of the island’s shore until they reached what looked like a large hole in the ground leading into darkness. He watched as Rey took a deep breath, preparing herself for what was to come. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No matter what happens down there, I won’t give up, Ben, I promise. I lost you once. I’m not going to lose you again.” And with that, Rey jumped into the pit. Ben paused, taking in her words before he followed, floating down a little more gracefully than she had judging by the loud splash at the bottom of the cave. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey scrambled out of the water and onto the stone ground, coughing up water as she went. Ben frowned, he wished she would be more careful. It’s not that she couldn’t handle herself, Rey was the strongest woman he knew alongside his mother, but he couldn't help but worry, especially when he couldn’t help her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey got to her feet soaking wet, her hair a mess as she pulled out her hair ties to set it free. Ben smiled, she looked beautiful with her hair down. “I don’t think I thought that through.” Said Rey as she looked down at her now sobbing wet attire, her white tunic clinging to her skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Looking around the cave, she pointed to a frosted wall that looked like a mirror, “That’s it.” She announced. He hung back as Rey approached the mirror, walking slowly until she was right in front of it, looking straight at her reflection. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taking slow steps, his feet guiding him towards her, Ben approached the mirror. He froze when he saw his own reflection in the mirror, standing a few feet behind her. Raising a hand, he watched as his reflection followed his movements, a shocked expression on his face. He had never been able to see himself in the fresher mirror, this was new. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey gasped and his eyes flickered to her reflection, their gazes meeting, “Ben.” She croaked. He took the remaining steps forward until he was right behind her. Both of their eyes filled with tears at the sight of them standing side by side again after so long. Rey smiled at him, letting out a sob, “I’ve missed you.” She said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben gave her a small smile, he wanted to reply but deep down he knew it wasn’t possible, the mirror could only grant them this. It was more than enough, Rey looked like she could do a backflip. “You’re here.” She said with a small chuckle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded slowly and reached forward, placing a hand on her shoulder. Rey looked behind her, no doubt thinking she would be able to see him. She frowned, disappointed before looking back to the mirror. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess this is all it can give us.” She said with a sad smile, he nodded again in response. Rey reached back, placing her hand over his, wishing she could feel him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He watched as her eyes scanned his body, “You cleaned up well, Solo.” She commented, “Not a scratch on you.”. Ben chuckled in response, it was true. None of his scars remained, his skin was clear and almost ghostly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Although I’m slightly disappointed I healed the scar I gave you, I thought it suited you quite well.” She said casually. Ben’s cheeks flushed pink at her statement. With one hand, he reached around so that it was gesturing to where the strip of leather-covered part of the skin below her shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey gulped, “It’s from the throne room.” She said quietly. He gestured to it again, this time silently asking that she remove it. She obliged and undid the fastening, dropping the leather to the cold stone ground to reveal the scar she got a year prior.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A small smile ghosted his lips as he ran a finger along it, tracing the outline that looked like two hands coming together.  Rey’s breathing hitched as his fingers moved across her skin, “I-I feel something.” She stuttered, “It’s faint but I can feel your presence, I can feel you, Ben.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tears raced down her cheeks as she smiled, leaning back into him. In response, Ben wrapped his arms around her, resting his head on her shoulder. Rey reached to place her hands over his, only for them to hover awkwardly in mid-air. But in the mirror they were holding each other, smiling as they did so. In reality, they were barely together. They both knew it was only Rey who was truly standing in that cave. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you think it means, Ben?” Rey asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shrugged in response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The future?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben sighed and shook his head, a plaintive look on his face. Rey nodded in agreement, “I suppose you’re right, maybe it’s trying to tell us something.” She said, “Reminding us that even if you aren’t here physically, we will always be together.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben met her eyes in the mirror and nodded slowly. He turned his head and moved closer to her, moving in a gesture that looked in the mirror like he was brushing his nose against her cheek in a comforting yet playful way. Rey made a sound that was halfway between a laugh and a sob, “You promise to never leave me, right? Please, Ben, never leave me, I need you.” Rey cried. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nuzzled closer to her, desperate to be able to feel her truly, not just the ghost-like feeling that washed over him whenever he tried to make physical contact with her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They stood in silence, staring at each other in the mirror, trying their best to commit the images to memory. If only things could be simple. If they could just be together with nothing separating them, live a peaceful and quiet life in each other’s arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey reached forward, touching the mirror, “I wish we could stay here forever.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben thought the same, this was perfect. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But the galaxy was a cruel place and they both watched in horror as the image of them faded away. “No!” Rey exclaimed, “Ben!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m here, sweetheart, I’m still here, I promise.” He said, desperately trying to hold her as she panicked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pair watched in anticipation as a dark figure appeared before them, shining through the glass as they moved closer. Slowly they both relaxed, watching in confusion as the figure seemed to get smaller, the closer to them they got. They walked in a rather strange way, almost like they were running and jumping around as a small child would when playing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben soon realised the figure was a small child. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the child reached the mirror, their features came into view. It was a little girl. Both Ben and Rey gasped, the child could be no older than three years old. Her hair was in thick, dark, wavy curls that covered her small ears. Her eyes were a beautiful hazel and Ben recognised her nose. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey sank to her knees in front of the mirror, staring at the little girl in awe. Ben followed, crouching beside her. The little girl giggled, a wonderful sound that brought a smile to both Rey and Ben’s faces. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello,” Rey whispered gently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mama!” The little girl squealed, Rey gasped as the little girl looked at her with sparkling eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m your Mama?” Rey asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The little girl nodded, smiling at her, “Silly Mama.” The child then turned, her eyes meeting Ben’s. “Papa!” she exclaimed excitedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben’s heart skipped a beat. This was his and Rey’s child. They had a baby. A daughter. Maybe it told the future, after all, maybe this was a sign that there was a chance they could have this. A family. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mama and Papa,” the little girl said with a content smile. She reached out, pressing her hand to the glass. Rey and Ben followed, pressing their hands either side of their daughters’. Their daughter smiled, a wide toothy grin that made both Ben and Rey chuckle before the little girl slowly faded away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben and Rey pulled their hands back so that all that remained on the frosted glass were three handprints. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>oOoOoOo</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey sat in front of the mirror for a long time, staring at the three handprints until they faded away. Ben sat by her side, both of them lost in what they had just witnessed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reaching out, Ben moved his fingers across the wall and wrote:</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m here.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey looked up and chuckled slightly as she read it, wiping away her tears. “I know.” She whispered. Reaching out, he drew a smiley face next to it, receiving a giggle from Rey, “Oh, Ben.” She breathed, pressing her hand against the wall, next to his message. Ben followed suit. “We’ll find a way.” She said. Ben placed his hand next to here, leaving his handprint next to hers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey pulled away and got to her feet, “There is something I want to show you.” She said almost timidly. He got to his feet without a second thought, following her as she led him away from the frosted mirror. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took them a while to climb out of the cave, Ben watched Rey’s determined face as she climbed over rocks and up steep slopes. There was really nothing that could stop this scavenger, she was an excellent climber, no doubt after years of practice scaling the ships in the Jakku graveyards. He winced as she went for jumps that shouldn’t be possible to make without getting hurt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But with the assistance of the force, she was fine and made each landing successfully. When they eventually reached the top, the sun was beginning to set on the horizon, bathing the island and ocean in soft orange and yellow light. It was truly beautiful. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Rey began to make her way up the stone stairway leading to the ancient Jedi Temple, he watched how the dying sun shone down on her, lighting her up like a goddess. She was stunning, a beacon of light leading the way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He followed her, taking the steps two at a time as they approached the ancient temple. They entered together, admiring the way the sun shone into the temple, turning a small pool of water with a strange mosaic beneath it a soft orange. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey sat down by the water, reaching in and running her hand along the stones of the mosaic. “It means balance.” She explained, “Between the light and the dark. They can’t exist separately, they are like us, two that are one. I don’t think anyone can truly be light or dark, we all carry both sides with us.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sat down beside her, gently resting his hand on her knee. By the way she flinched slightly, he sensed that she could feel the ghost of his touch. “We need to embrace both sides in order for there to be balance. But I can’t do it alone.” She began to hesitate, taking deep breaths as she continued, “I need you Ben, without you there is no balance. Everything is cold, empty. I feel like I’m tied to the end of a string that should lead to you but instead, it leads nowhere. I can’t go on without you at my side, the force feels like my enemy. It took you from me and I can’t ever forgive it. Without you, I feel empty. I need you, you’re my other half, Ben.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh, how he wanted to pull her into his arms and kiss away her tears, to tell her he was here, that together they would achieve balance and never be alone again. The mirror had shown them the possibility of their future, one they could have. If only they could work out how to find their way back into each other’s arms. He would do anything the Force asked of him, he would go through all the pain and torture under Snoke and the demon who had constantly whispered in his ear if it meat he could be with Rey again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It angered Ben that they couldn’t have this, that the Force didn’t even take pity on Rey. Rey who had suffered her whole life and deserved someone who would love her for the rest of it. He wanted to be the one to do that. Ben wanted to be the one to love her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dear, Rey, you have spoken words wiser than any Jedi who has come before you.” Came a voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey and Ben’s heads shot up and turned in the direction where three human males and a shorter, green humanoid stood in the entrance of the temple. The man who had spoken stepped forward, “We admire your bravery, young Rey, and yours too Ben Solo.” He said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both their eyes widened, these men could see both of them. As they stepped out of the sunlight, Ben noticed blue light surrounding them, they were force ghosts. It was then that he began to recognise them from the holos he had watched as a boy. Standing before them were Masters Mace Windu, Qui-Gon Jinn, Obi-Wan Kenobi and Yoda. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pair got to their feet, “You can see both of us?” Rey asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The men nodded, “Indeed we can, we see you both standing side by side.” Said Obi-Wan. Rey turned to her side and looked directly into Ben’s eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why can’t I see him?” She asked, her eyes searching the space beside her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Master Mace Windu stepped forward, “Because he’s gone, Rey, all that remains of Ben Solo in this world is the part of him that lives within you.” He explained. Ben looked down at his feet, unsure what to think of the revelation, in all honesty it is what he had expected. There wasn’t anything else that could be tying him to Rey. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So how can I bring him back?” Rey asked, her tone laced with desperation and almost impatience. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All we can do is direct you to where you both need to go.” Qui-Gon explained, “The force will not allow us to interfere directly.” Rey’s face fell at the fallen Master’s words. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben stood in silence, watching the legends guide Rey. Part of him was thankful that they were there, that they wanted to help Rey on her journey. But he also felt anger, anger that they couldn’t tell Rey exactly what she needed to do. It seemed as though the Force wanted to teach them a lesson, that they had to walk these paths themselves if they wanted to reach the preferred destination. He hadn’t yet decided whether or not this lesson was good.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where is it that we need to go?” Rey asked the masters. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There is a temple on a planet called Lothal, abandoned and almost ruins now.” Obi-Wan began, “But the answers you need have not been destroyed, they will show you where you need to go.” Ben recognised the name of the planet, he had read about Lothal, about the legends of the Mortis Gods.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And of course, the World between Worlds. He believed it to be a myth, but he had heard the stories. Maybe this is where the Force wanted to lead them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then that’s where we will go.” said Rey, turning in Ben’s vague direction, “Together.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” responded Mace Windu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Rey asked, puzzled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A different path, Ben Solo has.” Answered Master Yoda, “Time for you to go your separate ways it is.” Ben’s heart sank, it seemed as though this was the end after all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” Rey said firmly, “We are staying together.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is the will of the force, young Rey.” said Qui-Gon, “The force has chosen separate paths for you both, you must honour its wishes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey shook her head, tears forming in her eyes, “I can’t lose him again,” she said, “After everything we have been through together, I refuse to leave him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is the only way to find the answers you seek,” said Obi-Wan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey paused, looking down at her feet. “And where will he go?” Rey asked, her voice breaking as she spoke in a way that made Ben want to cry with her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Master Yoda walked forward, approaching Ben and looking up at him, “Time for Ben Solo to pass on it is.” He said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey shook her head, screwing her eyes shut as she clenched her fists at her side, “No, no. He can’t.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A sympathetic smile came across his face as he watched Rey. He was a fool to think he would be able to stay at her side forever, sooner or later they were going to be separated. Their situation wasn’t normal, the dead shouldn’t be able to interact with the living, it wasn’t how the circle of life worked. They were an exception, a blip in the system. What they experienced together shouldn’t exist. In a way, they had cheated the system. And now it was time to face the consequences. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A different path, he has.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why do you remain silent, Ben Solo?” asked Mace Windu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben sighed, “If this is the path that the force has laid out for me then I must take it. If it means Rey and I will find each other again one day, then I’ll do whatever it takes.” He said watching as the Masters nodded in agreement. It was truly time to let the past die, to move on in the hope that something good will become of it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is he saying?” Rey asked desperately, “Tell me!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The time has come, Rey, for you both to finish your journeys.” Answered Obi-Wan, a sympathetic expression across his face, “I am sorry that it has to be this way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“NO!” Rey shouted, unclipping her saber from her belt. For a moment Ben was worried that she was going to do something stupid, destroy the temple or run at the fallen Masters. But instead, she shoved the hilt out in front of her, “Take it, Ben, tell me you aren’t going to do this!” She exclaimed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taking slow steps, with a pounding heart, he came to stand in front of her. Looking into her plaintive and teary eyes. Reaching out, he slowly lifted the saber hilt from her hand, watching as her eyes stared at him in awe, no doubt wishing she could truly see him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With the hilt in hand, Ben turned to the ghosts, “If I don’t make it. Don’t give up on her. Guide her, I can’t leave now without knowing whether or not she will be safe.” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The ghosts nodded, “We understand, young Solo.” Said Obi-Wan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you talking about? What is he telling you?” Rey demanded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben shook his head and the ghosts remained silent, bowing their heads. As he made his way to one of the empty temple walls, Rey’s eyes followed the saber as he ignited and raised it up. He was about to destroy an important place, but the masters didn’t protest as he began to write.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was the longest thing he had written so far, these words were important. Especially if they were the last writings on the walls Rey would read.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once he was done, he tried his best to block out Rey’s cries as he closed his eyes. Concentrating as best as he could despite the sound of Rey falling to her knees filled his ears, he reached out one last time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could feel himself being pulled, voices calling out to him and guiding him as a light appeared before him. Pausing for a moment he whispered, “I’m sorry, Rey.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And he stepped into the light, saying one last goodbye to the galaxy and his scavenger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slowly it all faded away, much like it had on Exegol. But this time it felt more final, it truly felt like the end. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben Solo allowed the force to take him, walked willingly as he passed from one world to the next. Leaving behind the hilt of a lightsaber and burning words on the stone temple wall.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’ll come back for you, sweetheart.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>oOoOoOo</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Darkness. Nothing but endless darkness. No light, no sound, no movement, no feeling. Just darkness. A never-ending darkness surrounded him as he floated through it with nowhere to go, nowhere to exist. Just a pathway leading to nowhere, a journey lasting an eternity. There was no end in sight, no stopping points. Time and space were non-existent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No earth, no sun. No sea, no sky. No rain, no wind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nothing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There truly was nothing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Until there was something, a thought. A thought in his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But did he have a head, a home for his mind? He could no longer feel his body, he felt nothing. Could no longer stretch out the hands that had wielded weapons, see with the eyes that had seen thousands of horrors and joys. Could no longer hear with the ears that had heard so much pain, laughter, music. Could no longer feel a heart beating firmly in his chest, a reminder that he was alive and breathing, living. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And yet there was a thought. Whether it was his mind or soul he did not know, but it was there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A singular thought that he built around, slowly coming back to himself despite the darkness that surrounded him. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He was Ben Solo. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>His own name moved through the darkness, the only thought surrounding whatever was left of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ben Solo. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He was Ben Solo. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Despite not being able to hear, it somehow became louder, more insistent, more frequent.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ben Solo.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ben Solo.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ben Solo.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Soon another name moved through the darkness.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Kylo Ren.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The next that came was a feeling. Fear, peace, loneliness. So many things at once it was impossible to distinguish. Fear of the darkness. And then the intense loneliness of being surrounded by nothing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>What would become of him now? Was he doomed to spend eternity in these strange and peculiar words surrounding him? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But another name appeared, a light in the overwhelming darkness. It shone brightly within the dark, lighting the way.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Rey.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Rey.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>REY!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He could feel something, he was falling. His journey was nearing its end. But no, he couldn’t let it. He needed Rey, his light. </span>
  <em>
    <span>His life. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Piece by piece, his senses started coming back to him, one step at a time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>First his fingers, then his toes. He wiggled them, his toes knocked against what could only be his shoes. Next he felt his body, resting against something hard. He was laying in something smooth, a floor of some sort. He felt no pain, he felt nothing. Just the feeling of his hands, his legs, slowly coming back to their senses. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Touch. The smooth floor, the rough fabric of his shirt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taste. The bitter taste in his mouth, one he couldn’t recognise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sound.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Someone was calling his name. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ben,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ben.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ben.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a woman’s voice. He knew this voice. The voice he had been hearing his whole life, one that has loved and scolded him. One that he knew just as well as his own. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He found his own voice and after letting out a quiet breath, he spoke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mother.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally came his sight. His eyes fluttered open and he was met with the smiling face of Leia Organa. “Mother.” He said again, sitting up and facing the woman who was kneeling next to him. Without hesitation, he threw his arms around her, breaking down in tears as he clung to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, my boy.” She said with a small chuckle as she held him, gently brushing her hand against his raven hair, “You’ve been so brave, Ben, so brave. I am so proud of you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben shook his head, sobbing in her arms. No. He didn’t deserve her praise or compassion, after the crimes he had committed “I’ve done so much to hurt you.” he cried, “I don’t deserve this, I don’t deserve your love. You should hate me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ssshh, look at me Ben.” Leia said, so much calm and gentleness in her voice. Ben pulled back and looked into her eyes, eyes that shone like stars in a dark sky, “You are my son, I could never hate you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben pulled back, his mother’s hands still resting on his shoulders, “I have done nothing but hate, I murdered my way across the galaxy. I killed your love, my own father. For the past few years I have been your enemy.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A small smile came across Leia’s face, “But what have you done since then?” She asked him. Ben paused, wondering why that mattered. What could he possibly have done that could make up for his past crimes? “It is our choices that define who we are, Ben. You have done terrible things, we can’t deny it. But what would Rey think of you now? Would she see you as the same villain you do? You saved her, Ben, in so many ways. You were nothing but selfless, giving her all you had. Not many people have the strength to make such a choice.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben looked around him, they were on a white path surrounded by darkness, it wasn’t how imagined the afterlife. “But what have I done now? How do I know she won’t try to do something again? I left her, again. I can no longer ensure that she will be safe.” He said regretfully, they were truly separated now, unable to feel each other at all. He felt a darkness within him where she ought to be. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rey is strong, she can handle herself. She won’t give up, Ben, we both know there is hope within her, hope that will guide her on her path.” She said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But what is her path?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leia sighed and got to her feet, “Walk with me, Ben.” Ben obliged and got to his feet, offering his mother his arm. She took it, resting her hand in the crook of his elbow as they began to walk along the strange pathway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The force has a path for us all,” she began, “We all have a job to complete, whether we fulfil it or not depends on the people we become over the course of our lives. For some, their job is simply to love or care, to lead or speak out, us Skywalkers have never had it too easy. Your grandfather was chosen to bring balance to the force, that role was passed onto me and your Uncle and finally to you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben sighed, “I already know most-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hush! Don’t interrupt your mother.” Leia scolded. Ben’s cheeks flushed pink with embarrassment and he dropped his gaze to his feet in shame. Leia chuckled, “Just like when you were a boy. Now, many people have been chosen to help guide the Skywalkers along their path. My mother, Master Kenobi, even your father and finally, Rey.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben was confused by his mother’s words. She was certainly a wise woman, but how she knew all this puzzled him. “Rey was born of the Skywalker’s greatest enemy, but did that stop her? Rey is a beacon of light, but I’m sure you know that. Her path parallels your own, you are two that are one Ben. Wherever one of you goes, the other won’t be far behind.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They came to a stop in front of a large circular shape, a portal. Reaching out a hand, Leia brushed a hand against it and an image slowly began to form before them. His eyes widened when he saw images of himself, and Rey.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The forest on Starkiller, where they had fought the first of many battles. He had run after her in the woods, he wanted to train her, to offer his guidance. But most importantly, he wanted Rey at his side. She was powerful, raw and untrained, her light shining through his darkness so much that it was intoxicating. The finest alcohol that he would happily get drunk on. The girl, the fugitive, the scavenger. He had strapped her to an interrogation chair, probably not the best idea on his front. He hadn’t exactly made a good first impression by forcefully entering her mind. But she had been far stronger than he anticipated and fought against him, the only person who had ever resisted him. She unveiled his deepest and darkest secrets, shining her light on them, exposing them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The images faded away, replaced with something new. The warm glow of a fire, lighting up a stone hut where two people sat opposite each other. They were vulnerable, opening themselves up to each other, leaving nothing hidden. It was just them, nothing standing between them. No war, no opposing sides, no light or dark. Just them. Ben and Rey. The way they had touched hands, so gentle, so peaceful. No hate, no anger. Instead there was compassion, understanding and that word he couldn’t bring himself to say let alone think. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The decision to choose her over Snoke had been easy, there had been no doubt in his mind. Together they fought side by side, defending each other. Protecting each other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he asked her, he had been so desperate for her to join him. Even then he had known that he never wished to part from her. He wanted to be at her side forever, he wanted to give her the galaxy. But she had rejected his offer with tears in her eyes, she turned away from him. She chose the resistance over him. And it hurt more than he would ever care to admit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was relieved when the image of Rey’s tearful face faded away. But what came next was so much worse. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His heart stopped in his chest and his mother’s hand tightened on his arms as they watched. He could feel Leia shaking as they watched him crawl out of that god damn pit. It passed in a blur, the images of him pulling Rey into his arms, the despair on his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Rey had come back, she smiled at him and whispered his name before pressing her lips to his and kissing him with so much passion it made him feel dizzy. For a few wonderful moments, everything had been perfect.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But it had been stolen from them in an instant. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The image of Rey in his arms faded away, leaving behind only darkness. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leia and Ben were silent for a moment as they processed what had just happened. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt an overwhelming grief wash over him. He missed her so much, he wanted to give her everything. He wanted to </span>
  <em>
    <span>love </span>
  </em>
  <span>her. Such a small word that carried so much weight. A word that was probably the most sacred in the whole of the galactic basic language. And it was what he felt for Rey, the images proved that. Rey was his light, she saw him, she found Ben Solo when he was invisible. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And he loved her. Ben Solo loved Rey of Jakku and there was no doubt in his mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had caused so much pain, inflicted so much upon innocent people. Kylo Ren had lived with anger and hatred, blaming the galaxy for his past and the demons that whispered in his ear for so long. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Ben Solo, in the short time he had lived, he had lived with love. Love took him to Exegol with only a blaster in hand. Love led him straight to Rey. He had died as a man who was content knowing Rey was alive, she was safe. He had given Rey to the galaxy, her path was to bring balance, just as his mother said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now, he could only hope that she fulfilled her destiny, in the way he never could.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s time.” Said Leia, breaking the silence. Turning away from the portal, she pulled Ben along with her, leading the way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Time for what?” Ben asked as he walked quickly in order to keep up with the surprisingly fast older woman. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are as stupid as your father, Ben. I had hoped you would gain your intelligence from my side of the family, although your Uncle isn’t too clever either. Maybe it’s just the men</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a bit harsh, Ben thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They came to a stop in front of another portal from where Ben could feel immense power .</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leia turned to him with a smile on her face, “This is where we part Ben, I cannot take you the rest of the way.” She said, raising a hand to caress his cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please, tell me what this all means.” He begged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leia sighed, “I love you, Ben, so much,” she said, running her thumb over his cheek, “You are such a handsome young man, I hate that I missed seeing you grow up. I hope one day you will forgive me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben moved closer, “Of course I forgive you, you're my mother.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leia smiled and nodded, “Goodbye, Ben.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slowly, the Princess faded away as Ben uttered one word, “Mom.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was left alone in the darkness, alone in the strange world he couldn’t comprehend. He was about to shout for his mother, to explain what was going on, to beg her to come back. He didn’t want to be alone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he never did shout, a familiar feeling washed over him, hitting him almost violently in the chest. The force flowed through him, he was tied to the end of a string, being pulled towards something. Ben could feel another presence being pulled with him, closer and closer. Wild emotions rushed over him, joy, relief, love. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A strange sound filled the darkness, immense power creating a crack within the walls of this place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could sense it behind him, the portal opening before closing again after someone stepped through.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His breathing hitched and in that moment he knew. The force had led the way after all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slowly, he turned, his heart pounding as his eyes met Rey’s. She stood breathless, shaking as her eyes moved over him, taking him in. Tears streamed down both their cheeks as they simply stared at each other in awe, finally together after so long of being apart. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey took a step forward and reached,. gasping as she cupped his cheek. The bond was alive and joyous. He revelled in the feeling of her touch, so soft and gentle. He’d missed it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was Rey who broke the silence. With a hoarse and broken voice, sobbing, she spoke, “You’re here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben nodded, a small smile spreading across his face as he leant closer to her, brushing his nose against hers in a loving gesture. With his lips ghosting her own, he replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey let out a sob of what he could only describe as one of relief. He pulled her closer, wrapping her in his arms as he breathed her in. “Rey,” he whispered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pulling back, she looked into his eyes, just as she had on Exegol and whispered, “Ben.” But this time, this time there was nothing to hold them back, nothing that could separate them. So as Rey leaned in and pressed her lips gently against his own, he knew it would be the first of a thousand kisses to come. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She kissed him with so much passion that it made his head spin, her hands running through his hair to gently tug him closer to her. It made him want to laugh, his eager little scavenger. Ben Solo had never felt so happy, to finally have the woman he loved in his arms again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pulling away from her lips, he watched as she slowly opened her eyes again, a large and bright smile across her face. One he thought he would never see again after Exegol, and yet here they were, in each other’s arms, right where they belonged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you, Rey.”  He said, his heart pounding furiously against his chest as he spoke the words aloud for the first time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey responded by kissing him, not only on his lips, but all over his face. She whispered those three sacred words against his skin, over and over again. Wrapping his arms around her hips, her hoisted her up, her legs snaking around his waist. “I love you, Ben Solo.” She said firmly, her eyes looking straight into his soul. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too, my Rey of Jakku.” And he kissed her again because he could now, and he was never going to stop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>oOoOoOo</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They went back to Naboo. There was nowhere else they wanted to go. This was it for them, no more war, no more choosing sides. Just them, in a home they would build for themselves. They could barely keep their hands off each other, desperate to touch and feel that the other was there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey often woke up in the middle of the night from her nightmares, crying out his name. He was always there with her, pulling her into his arms to reassure her that he was there and wasn’t going anywhere. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They spent their days exploring the green planet, swimming in the lakes and creating a garden where Rey could spend her time creating the green life she loved so much. Each time she discovered a new plant or flower, her face would light up. She would carefully take a sample or seed so she could grow it in her garden which was quickly becoming larger than Ben had anticipated. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their nights were spent in each other’s arms, discovering each other’s bodies, loving each other with soft touches and gentle kisses. Ben felt like the happiest and luckiest man in the galaxy when he was in Rey’s arms, unable to comprehend how he had become so fortunate to be chosen by someone as wonderful as her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course she had to visit her friends at some point, reassure them that she was okay. Ben had stayed in the Falcon when Rey had landed in the New Republic Hanger, they had decided it was better if they didn’t know about him, it would only cause a fuss. They didn’t stay long, dropping off BB8 to return him to Poe and picking up a strange cone-head droid called D-O. Rey promised her friends she would return, but for now she needed to be alone, telling them it was “Jedi stuff”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Upon the return to the Lake House they called home on Naboo, they spent the last of the daylight hours under the sun in a pleasant silence, mulling over what to do with the freedom they now had.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was Rey who spoke first, propping herself up on her elbow as they lay in the long grass. “I’ve been thinking,” she began, fiddling with a bit of grass nervously, “About what we saw in the mirror on Ahch-To.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben sat up, already knowing where this conversation would lead. “About our daughter,” he said, Rey nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want a family, Ben, I can’t stop thinking about her. Is it strange that I miss her?” she asked, biting her lip nervously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben chuckled, pulling her into his arms, “Of course not. And for what it's worth, I want that too, Rey. I’m afraid to say, you’re stuck with me. It’s you and me now, forever.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey smiled, “I wouldn’t have it any other way.” She said, pressing a chaste kiss to his lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re here.” She breathed, her eyes pouring into his own. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben nodded, knowing his answer, an answer he would happily repeat everyday for the rest of his life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <b>The End</b>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Awww my babies are happy, yay! Wow it was a long journey to get here, this fic took so longggggggggg but we got there in the end! </p><p>I did have an idea for a cute little epilogue, so that may come in a few days if I ever write it...</p><p>Once again a huge thank you to Cecilia, you are a star! </p><p>If you enjoyed please consider leaving comments and kudos!<br/>Come say hi:</p><p><a href="https://twitter.com/reylotrash711">Twitter</a>  <a href="https://reylotrash711.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>